Jagan
Introduction "I don't consider myself a pimp, more of a... male madam." Jagan is a kayal, or fetchling as some ignorant humans prefer. He is owner and operator of Haven's Velvet Lounge,'' and played by Asteron History Origin For most of Jagan's life he has lived to serve his Nihiloi. Like most under her reign he was taken as a child stripping him of familial blood ties. After the first few years of his formal rearing Jagan was placed in his lords ninjetti division. Far from the top of his class he only managed to rise in notoriety because of his looks. Upon reaching an appropriate age the dashing kayal was persuaded to transfer into the Nihiloi's paramour division. Undergoing what can only be described as rigorous training Jagan emerged the man he is today. A time after the completion of his education, the unnamed umbral city of his birth was attacked. The forces of an some unknown umbral dragon clashed at the gates until the Nihiloi herself stepped forth. However while the assault was pushed back; the inevitable battle between shadow lord and umbral dragon had opposite results. Jagan's Nihiloi was slain and his world destroyed. With many others he fled, and in a bit of good fortune found passage to the material plane. In the chaos of a falling city Jagan managed to procure a healthy sum before escaping. With that he arrived on the door step of Haven looking to build an new life for himself. Inevitably a day came when where Jagan's club was visited by a young sorcerer known as Lucas Redellion. The boys natural charm was nearly enthralling, and afters a number of months Jagan was convinced to sell the velvet lounge, but remain as manager. As he years began to pass Jagan realized he'd become complacent and resolved to begin advancing hiself once again. When news reached him of Faladors destruction so did an offer from the now sorceress that so caught is eye. He was offered a seat of power in a new land. Under her rule. He could not refuse. And so it was that he left Haven for Gomorrah. Personality Instilled from Jagan's very first days was loyalty. Above all to his Nihiloi, and then to any they deemed his superior. He would have proudly fought and died against the umbral dragon for her despite never having been in her presence. However fate did not permit him that. Upon his Nihiloi's death he held no loyalty for monster that had destroyed her and none for the "superiors" who choose to prostrate before it. With no Lord the kayal reasons he's free to be his own master, until one deserving of his fealty appears. Until that time he is free to be the hedonistic, self serving bitch he's always wanted to! "Friends" Luca Redellion: The sorceress has captured his heart and mind. Whether its a spell or just her he isn't sure. Enemies Unnamed Umbral Dragon - Dead as of Sarenith 12, 1007 Thanks to Nina Goals * Add as many species as possible to his ''Fought It, Fucked It, Killed It list.Category:NPC